


sunday candy

by gnarleyquinn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, basically the entire process of wickoff getting married, it's not major, kady cuts her hand accidentally so, slight trigger warning for im not sure what exactly, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarleyquinn/pseuds/gnarleyquinn
Summary: “I want to marry you.” Kady let out a relieved breath, silently chuckling to herself.“Good. I’ve only done a cupid spell once, and believe me when I tell you, it didn’t go very well.”orthese girls are gay as hell and so is their wedding





	sunday candy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been previously posted on tumblr!

Julia Wicker and Kady Orloff-Diaz were married on a Sunday. It wasn't a particular Sunday, and it wasn’t an overly special Sunday. It wasn’t a rainy Sunday, or a cold Sunday. It wasn’t even that spectacular of a Sunday, to be honest. They just liked the sound of Sunday. It had a nice ring to it.

  _“You want to get married?” Julia whispered. It was nearing four in the morning. Murmurs of “good night” and “sweet dreams” at midnight had turned into another discussion about the endless corners of the world, and the two girls didn’t stop. Nights like these were always good._

_“Don’t you?” Kady had a worried expression on her face. Never did Kady Orloff-Diaz look more vulnerable than when she was in bed, curled up under a million blankets, arms wrapped around her favorite girl. Never did she look more vulnerable waiting for the love of her life to respond to such a daunting commitment. She looked into Julia’s eyes, somehow a shade lighter than they were before, and waited for a response. Without missing a beat, Julia spoke._

  _“Of course.” Julia smiled wide and brushed her forehead against Kady’s. Her face was glowing, but still masked with confusion. “I just thought-you know, that you didn't want to. Ever.”_

  _Kady’s face turned a light shade of pink._

  _"I didn't,” She said, “It’s just, it’s you.”_

 The ceremony was small. Private. Their venue was a vineyard, per Julia’s request.

  _“A vineyard? Really?” Kady’s face was scrunched into a considerable amount of confusion. She’d always assumed that Julia would want a traditional wedding, in a church. A vineyard never really crossed her mind._

  _“Yes, a vineyard.” Julia said. “I found the perfect one upstate. The scenery is beautiful.” She picked up her laptop and moved closer to Kady’s spot on the couch. “Look.”_

  _Kady leaned in and took a closer look at the photos. It was pretty, but she still didn’t understand why Julia wanted to get married in front of a bunch of grapes. Even so, there was still the question of money._

  _"Isn't that expensive?” She asked._

  _Julia spoke quickly, voice bubbling with excitement._

  _“I talked to my sister this morning while you were getting coffee with Penny. She said she’d help us out,” Julia’s voice grew a bit somber, “You know, since my mom-” She left the fragment hanging. Kady knew what she was talking about. Julia’s mother wasn’t the most accepting person on the planet._

_Kady took another look at the photos. It wasn’t the worst venue Julia could have chosen. With a sigh, she pulled Julia into her chest and kissed the top of her head._

  _“A vineyard it is.”_

 Though Julia’s sister was the only “real” family member there, the girls’ friends were there, and if they weren’t family then nothing was. Considering the size of the group, they initially agreed on no wedding party, but still, Quentin could be seen clear as day next to Julia as she stated her vows.

  _“Kady?” Julia bit her lip with worry as she paced the floor. Kady had her nose stuck in some book for the last hour. She didn’t notice Julia’s growing anxiety about what she wanted to say. Julia didn’t think it would make Kady mad, but they had never really talked about it before so she wasn’t sure. It had always been a touchy subject when she was with James._

  _“Yeah?” Kady let out, flipping another page of her book. She had yet to look up. Julia sighed and ran a hand through her hair._

  _“I just-” She tried, but shook her head in frustration as she couldn’t get the words out. She stalked over to the couch and plopped down, finally getting Kady’s attention. Noticing the serious look on Julia’s face, Kady closed the book and turned to face her. She began to worry a bit herself at the state of Julia’s confliction._

  _“What is it?” She asked slowly._

  _Julia dropped her elbows to her knees and looked at the ground._

  _“It’s about Quentin.” Julia grimaced as she said it, imagining all the awful ways the conversation could go. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her marriage before it even started. Kady let out a small, “Oh,” and Julia could feel her lean back into the couch._

_“What about him?”_

  _Julia took a moment before she sat up. She took a deep breath and looked over to Kady._

  _“I-”_

  _Kady sat back up quickly, interrupting Julia as she spoke fiercely._

  _“You’re not going to tell me you’re in love with him right? Because I seriously don’t think I could handle that conversation right now.” Her expression was nervous, and Julia would’ve laughed at the insinuation had she not been so nervous herself._

  _“No, no, that’s not it.” She reassured Kady, “I want to marry you.” Kady let out a relieved breath, silently chuckling to herself._

  _“Good. I’ve only done a cupid spell once, and believe me when I tell you, it didn’t go very well.” Kady joked, but Julia ignored the humor._

  _“I want Quentin to be there with me,” Julia blurted, “At the wedding.”_

  _Kady’s eyebrows shifted in confusion._

  _“He RSVP’d the moment we told him we were getting married. Did he cancel or something?”_

  _“No-” Julia huffed, “I want him there, like at the altar. Like, a-a bridesmaid or whatever you would call him.”  She looked over at Kady, who was now sporting an unimpressed expression._

  _“Is that seriously what you’ve been wearing a hole in our living room floor for the last hour for?” Kady asked incredulously, “Because you thought I’d get mad about you wanting Quentin in our wedding?”_

_Confusion masked Julia’s face as she mumbled out, “You’re not?”_

  _Kady sighed and tugged Julia to move closer to her. “He’s your best friend, Jules.” She brushed a piece of hair out of Julia’s face, “I’m not going to take away something that you two have probably been planning since birth.” Julia smiled for the first time that night._

  _“Thank you.” She said. Kady laughed._

  _“Hey, it’s your wedding. Whatever you want, we’ll do.”_

 Julia wanted them to write their own vows. Kady wasn’t so sure about that.

  _“What do you mean, ‘write our own’?” Kady was unloading the dishwasher while Julia sat at the counter. Julia was going through wedding magazines. She heard the apprehension in Kady’s voice and her head snapped up._

  _“I mean exactly that,” Julia followed Kady with her eyes, “I think it would be nice if we wrote our own vows. Don't you?”_

  _“No, yeah, great,” Kady fumbled with a wine glass and sighed as it crashed to the floor, “that's just great.” She quickly bent down to clean it up and Julia rushed around the side of the counter to help her._

  _“Why don't you go get the dustpan,” Julia said, “It’s in the linen closet.”_

  _“I've got it.”_  

_“Kady, you're barefoot. Go get the dustpan before you cu-”_

  _“I said I can fucking do it myself, Julia!” The room went silent. The girls locked eyes and Julia slowly backed away from the mess on the floor. She sat down at the kitchen table and watched Kady cleaned up mug fragments. Kady peered up and sighed a bit before pausing._

  _“Look-I'm sorry. This whole thing just has me stressed out, okay?”_

  _Julia shook her brows and with a curt laugh mumbled, “I’m sure.”_

  _“What?”_

  _“Do you even want to get married?” Julia stood abruptly and still holding pieces of broken glass, Kady mimicked her movements._

  _“What are you talking about, of course I do!”_

  _“Then why are you acting like this is an inconvenience to you somehow?”_

  _Kady scoffed._

  _“You kind of dropped a bomb on me here!” She crossed her arms over her chest, “Just give me a little time to register.”_

  _“I didn't realize writing a vow would be such a difficult task.”_

  _Kady huffed, opening her mouth to say something, but Julia interrupted her._

  _"No, you know what-just, whatever. Do whatever you want.”_

_"Julia wait-” Kady tried, but Julia stormed out of the apartment before she could finish. Kady slammed the glass pieces back on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed as she eyed the mess and crouched back down to the ground. It wasn't moments later until Julia breezed back into the apartment, starling Kady enough that she cut her finger on a piece of glass._

  _“Shit!” She hissed. Julia rushed over to her. She immediately inspected Kady’s pointer finger. There was a large gash along the side of it. She reached up to grab a towel and wrapped it around Kady’s hand._

_“Go sit down. I'll grab some bandages.”_

  _Kady walked over to the chair at the kitchen table that Julia occupied no more than ten minutes prior and sat down. She clutched her hand as small drops of blood seeped out of the wound. Julia walked quickly back to Kady and crouched down in front of her._

  _“Let me see it.”_

  _She waited for Kady to give her hand and once she did, Julia started cleaning it with a small pad of gauze. She worked silently, the only sound passing between the two coming from Kady’s hiss at the sting of peroxide. Once finished, the silence became unbearable to the point where Julia couldn’t take it anymore._

  _“I'm sorry.” She sighed._

  _“No, no, Julia, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong, I just-I overreacted.” She gestured for Julia to stand and looped her arms around Julia’s waste._

  _“I love you.” She smiled at Julia, and received a blush in return._

  _“And I love you,” Julia said, “Which is why I understand if you want to do traditional vows. It’s your wedding too.”_

  _“Is it now?”_

  _“Believe it or not.” Julia smirked. Kady pulled Julia closer until the girl was sitting on her lap. Julia wrapped her arms around Kady's neck and neither girl could help the smile that took over their faces._

  _“I want to do it,” Kady said, suddenly looking a bit more sheepish, “Write our own vows, I mean.”_

  _“Yeah?”_

  _“Yeah.”_

  _Before either girl could say anything else, the phone rang, interrupting them. Julia hopped up quickly and went to answer it. She mumbled a few things as Kady cleaned up the rest of the first aid kit. She looked up as Julia called her name._

  _“It's Quentin. He said you were supposed to meet him and Penny like, four hours ago.”_

  _Kady grimaced._

  _“Give them a raincheck for me?”_

 There were a lot of things Kady was supposed to do. One of the things was to get a minister. She got Eliot instead.

_“Hey did you call the minister yet?” Julia was running around the apartment in a frenzy all morning. The florist didn't have the flowers she wanted. Kady tried telling her that there was a florist on every corner in the city, but Julia was still freaking out._

  _“No, I talked to Eliot and he said he could do it.” Kady said as she poured a mug of coffee. She looked up after she poured a similar mug for Julia, and was surprised at the look on Julia's face. It was as if Kady had just ran over a puppy._

  _“Eliot.” Julia stated, “As in our friend Eliot?”_

  _“Yeah,” Kady shrugged, “He's licensed, and he's free.”_

  _“Right, right.” Julia nodded as she sat on a bar stool. She cocked her head as she peeked at Kady. “He's real world licensed, right? Not like, High King bullshit?”_

  _Kady rolled her eyes. “Real world, Julia. He married some college friends last year and his license is still good. I thought it would be cute.”_

  _Julia huffed, mulling over the new information in her mind for a moment. She ran her fingers through her hair._

  _“He can't dress nicer than us.” Julia pointed her finger._

  _“Wouldn't dream of it.”_

 Eliot didn’t dress nicer than them.

 (Or at least that’s what Julia was told.)

  _“You know you can’t wear a black dress to the wedding, right Kady?” The two were at a dress store when Kady had drifted over to the less colorful section of the rack. She was look at a beautiful, but dark, cinderella gown. It definitely didn’t go with the look that Julia was shooting for._

  _Kady rolled her eyes._

  _“I’m aware, Jules,” She said as she strolled back to where Julia was sifting through dresses, “You’ve only told me about a hundred times.” Kady smirked as Julia took a turn at rolling her eyes. She huffed as she vetoed more dresses down the rack._

  _“I just want them to be perfect. The dresses are the most important part.”_

  _“I thought I was the most important part.” Kady pouted. She leaned against the abundance of dresses as Julia pulled one off the rack to show her. Kady immediately shook her head no. Julia sighed and they moved on down the rack._

  _“You are,” Julia reassured her, “After the dresses, and then the flowers, and the venue, and me, and the cake of course-” Kady interrupted as she leaned down to give Julia a quick kiss. Julia melted into her touch, the grip on the dress she was about to pick out diminishing. They pulled apart slowly, and Kady raised an eyebrow at Julia._

  _“Am I still last on the list of importance?”_

  _“No,” Julia hummed as she turned back to the rack. She pulled out a rose pink number, the material satin-like and the price tag expensive, “You still come after the cake though.”_

 The cake was easy. Julia’s favorite has always been strawberry shortcake.

  _“Are we going to do a cake test or whatever?” Kady was scrolling through instagram looking at all of the wedding cakes people had posted. Julia shifted next to her on the couch._

_“A taste test?” She asked._

  _“Yeah.”_

  _“I thought we already agreed on strawberry shortcake?” Julia looked more concerned than she she should have._

  _“Oh yeah,” Kady hummed, she liked a picture of a particularly tasty looking cake, “I forgot. These all look so good.”_

  _Julia curled closer into Kady, gazing at the desserts flooding the phone screen._

  _“We can get some cupcakes if you want,” She looked up at Kady, “Hm?”_

  _“Can we get chocolate filled?”_

  _Julia nodded into Kady’s chest and Kady swiped through a few more photos._

  _“I say we just get them all.”_

  _“Quentin’s going to eat them before we even get to them.”_

 Quentin ate all of the cupcakes.

 Julia Wicker and Kady Orloff Diaz had their wedding. In the end there wasn’t anything particular about the wedding. It wasn’t an overly special wedding. It wasn’t a rainy wedding, or a cold wedding. It wasn’t even that spectacular of a wedding, to be honest. They just wanted to be married. And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want more you can check me out on tumblr @ juliawickcr.tumblr.com, or follow my group blog @ hedgebitchsix.tumblr.com!


End file.
